


hey, i just wanna say

by sunshinesray



Category: Personal - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinesray/pseuds/sunshinesray
Summary: [Written: April 6, 2015]
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	hey, i just wanna say

I look to the left

Look to the right

I don't want to lose you out of my sight

Cause a moment you're there

A moment you're not

You move too quickly just like a cat

But hey

I just wanna say

Please don't go, don't leave me, stay


End file.
